My 18th Birthday Wish
by Ejra
Summary: reedited. Both Goku are turning 18 this year. They only had one wish, that is, to be given a very special gift by their masters. But both masters cudnt simply gave those, hell no! Find out what it is, in my 1st sayuki pic called My 18th Birthday Wish!
1. Default Chapter

Title: My 18th Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: The anime characters are not mine. But the poor story is mine. I know nobody would waste their time to sue me. So don't, okay?

Summary: Both Goku's are turning 18 this year. They only had one wish, that is, to be given a very special gift by their masters. But both masters cant simply gave those, hell no!

Authors notes: I'm so happy to be back! I stop for nearly 3 years due to collage life, darn it really sucks! I hadn't been able to give any feedback or even a simple heehaw people, Ejra is still alive and kicking! Kaya although its already late but I want to thank those who reviewed:

dream-eater-is-hungry. Dream, I swear on my father's grave that I kept a copy of your review, and I said to myself after I graduate this semester I'll reconstruct this Fanfic. I'm 2nd year collage na po hehe, tanda ko na nga eh...kulang nalang tungkod. I'll refrain from putting taglish without translation!

Ja Ne, Kat

HI! One pleasure I get from writing fics is to torture Kenren…I Am plotting something against his wishes already! Heheh…evil smirk

Belated Happy birthday to Ami-13th. March 17, right? I read your fic, and even your blabbering above the story! Hehe, I wanted to get to know you that's why I took patience in reading them anyway...

Chapter 1:

Sanzo glance over the boy sitting behind the jeep/behind him. Although his eyelids were more or less shut, he could still vividly see the Genki boy brawling for the last piece of meat bun which was unluckily stolen from him.

"Damn-ero-thief Kappa! I save that in case of emergency! Give it back!" Goku take a crack at salvaging the food from the mocking guy, but alas, Gojyo only extended his arms and grin.

"Why? I don't see a name here saying 'from saru', baka " Gojyo derides before depositing it into his mouth. Goku peep at him with dejected expression and wailed in resentment.

"That's the last one Hakkai bought for me you horny Kappa! Kappa! Kappa!" Goku mocks back, instantaneously lean towards his master and seek help. "Sanzo! That-the-" however, he was stop short by the monk's glare that can be translated as 'shut the fuck up or I'll kill both of you!' look. Abruptly, Goku return to the haven of his seat at the back of Hakkai, and murmured bad stuffs about perverts by the name of Gojyo-sama.

Hakkai glance at the back, smiling amusedly at this almost routine fight of theirs. He stole a glance at Sanzo, and found the glint in his eyes, rather amusing. But Sanzo instantly detected the mere force of his eyeballs on him, and immediately gave the green eyed man a hostile look as if saying 'back off man, or you're dead'.

He chuckled inwardly. Sanzo's acting like a hard ball throughout the day - maybe he's hiding something. Maybe? Its not ought to be like that. Maybe is merely a word of speculation. He's DEAD SURE right now. Yet trying to poke it out of him could only mean you really **hate** your life now and wanted to be dead before dawn. But Hakkai would rather have it if Sanzo tells him the old fashion way, '_do it if you like, do it if you want to'._

--- At the town -----

As the birds went to their nest, other animals heap together too, resulting to various flocks of animals into the woods. They had been accustoming to fights set off by demons, and having to protect themselves, they have to gather simply to watch each other's backs. The humans in this town otherwise had done the opposite way. They were just too busy with money, business, and pleasure to care about demons until they show up on their threshold.

The night finally cast it's spell amongst the vastness of the clouds down to the life beyond earth. Upon settling on the first hotel they encountered, Gojyo, Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku were contented enough to visualize their beat up muscles resting on a decent bed. Just to squeeze your head against a soft pillow- and retire to the comforts of your bed is pleasure itself.

But not tonight, I'm afraid they're not going to have it their ideal way.

--- At the hotel ---

"What! You've only got 2 spare bedrooms left! Hakkai!" Gojyo called Hakkai's attention, which in return, only smiled at the redhead's strange behavior. 'Whew! Everybody's acting weird today!' Hakkai thought. If he can recall it right, checking for some vacant rooms in an old, rusting hotel was never Gojyo's thing to take into account, neither was it his hobby , nor was it in his nature to be bothered at the possibility of sharing a room.

"Ok Miss. Well get it, and screw with us!" the redhead's grin only took jiffy of Hakkai's surprise before contemplating that something very interesting must have transpire. And damn there is. Gojyo beat the sound barriers only to snatch Sanzo's credit card from him and handed it over to a pretty girl at the front desk, which Hakkai barely notice until now, to have replace the plump up lady earlier.

Gojyo slide his fiery red hair away from his eyes using his index and middle finger. He always make a good impression at a lady when he does that. And, by the way, lets not forget his sex appeal, or else he's having all our hides. Un-immune, the girl only bashfully smiles her admiration towards that gesture. 

Yet uncharacteristically for Gojyo, he ended up the friendly chat too untimely and bid goodbye to his new acquaintance. He casually swung his arms around Hakkai when the latter proceeded towards the door.

"Mind sharing your room with me tonight, eh, Hakkai? Let's give those two a wide decent room for a present"

?

Hakkai's smile was loaf sided " Err- Pardon me Gojyo, but... You're not ringing any understanding to me"

Authors remark: If there's JUST one thing in this piece of junk I'm writing that I cant believe, its Hakkai being left in the dark! Besides, usual fact #1, Cho Hakkai, the renown analysis amongst the Sanzo-ikkou is unlikely to be crawling in the dark!

Until now.

Gojyo wavered his arms to stifle his uncertainty. Once again, he glance deviously outside the road where Sanzo was waiting.

"I'll spill the beans later ok? But first we've got to— Sanzo!" startled by the presence none other than the blonde himself, Gojyo instantly let go of Hakkai and grin towards the scowling monk.

"My dear friend Sanzo! Come inside and have a sit!" Then again, Sanzo merely ignored his invitation and scan them both suspiciously before turning at the less unbearable Youkai.

Hakkai, smart enough not to make him wait to any further extent, handed him the keys and smile.

"Sanzo, please be a dear and have the last room with Goku. "I'm going to share the other one with Gojyo."

Sanzo look at Hakkai impassively. But deep inside, he wanted to curse the man right now and yell to him: "DO YOU STILL WANT YOUR LIFE? THEN DON'T FUCKING SWITCH OUR ROOMS...", but he didn't. Instead, he never said a smidgen protest and seize the keys.

But if you find it in your heart to open Sanzo's math / life book, you'll encounter there  
"Anger + silence usual self "

See the pattern now?

However, for some bemusing matter, Sanzo was also mystified for his inexplicable anger and uneasiness.

a/n: i don't know how i ended up with that 'formula' on the top, it just came to me in a flash! .

Wanting not to prolong this little charade anymore, the monk decided to pass amidst the group- only to halt on his first step to flight.

Anyway, where the hell is his room? ¬ ¬

Sanzo's grave look at the young landlady on the front desk was commendable. Because the moment he did that the soonest did she scramble to her feet, moved ahead of the group, and guide them towards their respective rooms. The three sign hopelessness.

Sanzo really is fearsome, don't you think sO? . 

----- Tenkai -------

Morning

Goku' stick out his tongue again for the nth time around in refusal. " Nah Konzen! Now that I'm turning 18, I want a _special_ and _fabulous_ present!"

Konzen tilted his head away to deflate his growing irritation towards the younger boy. He was peacefully doing his toil of work here at his blessed office a while ago, until this immature boy spoiled the serenity of his room by merely showing at his front desk asking, no, demanding a present for his 18th birthday! Really. What a very foolish matter to disturb Kanzeon Busatso's hardworking nephew!

But for a very active and impulsive God like Konzen, being tied on papers is already enough to cause him his death, perched down from his desk and suspended his gaze along the fine contours of Goku's body.

'Lean _chest, slender hips, long smooth legs... He's so tall, no longer a kid anymore.._.'

"KONZEN! Earth to KONZEN!" Konzen haven't notice it yet but Goku' was already shaking his body to wake his senses up.

However, Konzen only befalls to more enchantment when he captured sight of those russet fingers tightly clasp around his shoulder.

With golden orbs innocent as Virgin Mary, Goku' pouted and pleaded to Konzen "Konzen, 'I wanna bed you' is what I want "

nosebleed

nosebleed

nosebleed

nosebleed

nosebleed

nosebleed

nearly...

Konzen just about to sport a nosebleed -if he was Kenren thou- which obviously was not. He was Konzen, you know, the HIGHLY regarded RESPECTABLE man with a stiff personality and a 0 humorous side?

So bail him out of the Hentai's of Anime world!

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT TO HAVE BAKA SARU!"  
- I thought I said respectable? ¬ ¬

Goku' smiled cheekily. "Err- I really don't. But Ken-chan told me it taste delicious! Konzen, tell me, tell me! What does it taste like? Is it really that good like what the ero-kappa brag to me?" he asked naively.

_Taisho! Now what of your many idiot ways did you pass to this stupid Saru again!_ Konzen was certain his heartbeat's pounding twice of its normal rate.

"Neh, Konzen. Do you think 'I wanna bed you' sounds a little bit weird? Its not even listed on Tenpou's cooking book... Why is that?"

'Of course it wouldn't appear on a cooking book! Do you expect F.U.C.K to be steam or fried in a pan!'

There is only but one solution to this problem! 

Konzen grab the bounded paperback on his desk and thwacked it to Goku's head.

whack! 10x

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SAY SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! PUT SOME COMMON SENSE INTO YOUR HEAD!"

That...proves to be the biggest downfall on Goku's pride. He's not a baka! Besides, aren't birthday celebrants allowed to appeal to a dear friend? A VERY DEAR FRIEND? A tear streak down the boy's cheek and Goku' aimed an anguish gaze to Konzen. "What... what did I do wrong now Konzen? I don't understand. You seem to be... bothered teary confused eyes

"BOTHERED! NO YOU SARU, I WANTED TO KILL RIGHT NOW!"

Goku' is **five times** confused now.

"I don't understand you Konzen. What I'm just asking is that gift. So, please buy one for me. Oh- By the way, I wont stop bugging you until you do so too!" he pointed him cutely with one hand before lifting the other one to cross his heart.

Miraculously, the tear issue forgotten, Konzen was allowed to relax on his seat as his anger catapulted into pure enragement. And he is very into himself when that happens. No one in his sanest mind would dare CROSS the stoic prince Konzen and what's more is to bribe and blackmail him, right? No one except this brown haired soon to be 18 year old kid that old hag had thrown to his feet in the past!

Konzen looked at the young man sternly. He was still enchanted by him nonetheless, but his anger had blinded his sight to oblivion. Stipulating compliance beyond mere words, this is what he seems now, blazing with authority ---

"You seem to be forgetting something my pet. I am your master, you obey me, and I command you to get the hell out of here and forget this stupid thing!" Since when was Konzen so particularly good at anger management? So he pointed him the direction of the door. Goku' was speechless for a moment.

In what seems like forever, Goku' bowed down his head and exited the room with a dejected expression on his solemn face.

When the kid was out of the room, with furious hands Konzen hit the nearby table with his knuckles.

---- Tzukot's-------

Tenkai's time is opposite in earth. That is why when the Sanzo-ikkou reaches the town, it was already nightfall. Konzen's confrontation happened at broad daylight while he was working. This chapter also happens in one day.

Slow the flames folks, its Summer! 

My bad!


	2. The Sad Realisation

Title:My 18th Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: Saiyuki isn't mine. I'm just borrowing its characters.

S.O.T.C : All that had transpire in this chapter happen in earth only. Chapter 3 will be a short talk between Gojyo and Hakkai, and Chapter 4 would be in Tenkai.

Authors notes: Bwahahaha! This is the second chapter of my Saiyuki pic.

PLEASE ANYONE HELP ME HOW TO CHANGE -Times new Roman- to VERDANA?

This fic reminds me of those days where I'm always at the edge of my sit reading Slamdunk and Saiyuki fics. It inspired me to start drafting stories then! And gosh ha, Rukawa and Sanzo are really like twins!

CHAPTER 2: THE SAD REALIZATION

---- Earth's scene #2------

After having a quick supper, the four finally stopped for the day.

----- Nighttime -----

Sanzo and Goku's quarters

Goku squirm, Sanzo curse, Goku shifted, Sanzo stubs his cigarette, Goku– what's up with the world today!

Goku squirm underneath his bed. Somebody with a powerful and intent gaze hovers above him. Sanzo curse, the monkey must have noticed him by now. The heretic boy twisted underneath his bed, while struggling really hard not to go over his master and ask "doushite, Sanzo?". But rather than be betrayed by his body, Sanzo decided to march over the windowsill– and stub his cigarette. No Goliath's cigar could stub his **desire** right now. So why waste a precious stick? He could just go away and be fine with it. But, he was not.

Deciding violence was enough for the day, Goku wiggled out of his blanket and stood directly behind Sanzo's back. The situation twisted around. Goku was now the one staring at Sanzo. The latter turn around and raise quizzical eyebrows at him.

Goku gulped.

"Sanzo, aren't you sleeping yet?" he asked rather dumbly. As if the single bunk wasn't enough, Sanzo pointed the poorly kept bed and snorted.

"Ow..." Goku lowered his eyes to the floor to escape the look Sanzo was giving him. Sanzo must be thinking of how dense he was, and in no account did he like that. KUSO! If only he had guess that four-legged furniture was enough a shouting answer why. The room only has a single bed, although large enough to cater two person, but not for their case. Specially Sanzo's. Because believe it or not, whoever comes a centimeter close to him can as well expect a gun happily cock above his head.

And Sanzo never EVER hesitates.

"You can have the bed now, Sanzo. I rested enough already. Get some sleep and I'll– " Goku knows that Sanzo knows he hadn't gotten a single blink yet, but Sanzo merely shrug and accepted his offer. He watch silently as the blonde remove his robe, leaving the black cloth underneath it as his only top clothing, dig out the gun from its sanctuary and placed it languidly on the table. Goku was mesmerized at the sight. His sun is beautiful... yet like a rare flower, he was not allowed to touch him.

Sanzo looked irritatingly at Goku.

"Kono Bakasaru. What are you staring there for?" was his remarkable pride could at least tolerate to say that closely means to 'go get your butt here– or suffer sleeping outside'.

Goku had to blink twice. Was he just dreaming? Did he just hear Sanzo... talk to him? After that little incident at the forest? Was he forgiven already?

"I'm not waiting any longer idiot, suit yourself, and sleep together with the cows," Sanzo angrily snaps, successfully breaking the thoughts in his head. Goku opened his mouth to protest.

" Sanzo, Yamete!"

-------- Midnight ---------

"Sanzo, can I come closer to you?"

"no"

"Can I hug you then?"

"I said, no"

"I wanna kiss you Sanzo"

Goku was getting bolder and bolder each time he talks. Sanzo veins were already throbbing dangerously. But he was gonna get the bomb of his life when Goku scooted near him and grab his ass.

"Sanzo, I wanna bed you"

A very deafening silence pass. Theretwo veins jolted at the back of his head and two at his forehead. Sanzo was mad, really mad.

He stood up from the solitary bed and fish out from his secret pocket the curse harisen and bangs it against Goku's brown head.

"**Teme Bakasaru!** Where the hell did you learn those words! Spit it out before I waste all my _FUCKING_ bullets into you _FUCKING HEAD_!" he keeps pounding the offensive fan against Goku's mane until it capitulates and goes gooey limp to his hands, and through some sheer mistake either made by heaven of hell, the smiling picture of a person took form in his head. Gojyo, with a mocking smile on his lips!

Hastily grabbing his gun lying next to the horde of cigarettes, Sanzo reloaded it with five bullets, including the single bullet he'd promise to take the life of his master's assassin. Guess he wouldn't have that revenge after all.

Sanzo strode towards the door, frowning hard.

Nasty sound that will curious you.

"Krg... krg..."

Eyebrows raise.

Instinctively, Sanzo stop. '_What on EARTH is that sound?_' he asked.

Eventually, his curiosity won over his conviction of crime and sign in. _'Must find out what the hell is that'_ . Just standing right behind the door, he slowly walks over to where 'their' bed was and sat over the edge of it. Strangely enough, Sanzo finds himself staring at the young energetic boy, with one of those unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly, his hentai words did not seem to bother him so much. He reached out and brushed Goku's bangs, stroke his hair, before tucking some stray one's at the back of his ear.

A small smile form on Sanzo's lips. The monkey had obviously grown an inch taller now. And his skin's a tad darker than before, due to the harsh glare of the sunlight and the saru's obvious delight towards the sun. Why, the saru spends most of his free time outdoors soaking to the sun.

He slowly bend down the bed and k -cut! cut!- hentai's! takes a snap look at a revise chapter

HERE'S WHAT HAPPEN !

Sanzo maneuvered his head down to face the youkai's mouth with his own EARS. The nasty sound that will curious you? It got more audible at the small distance. Goku's obvious SNORING became more audible. He's damn sleeping and Sanzo didn't even perceive it until now.

Sanzo's got more wounded up than ever and he yank the little boy's body out of the bed.

"Kono Bakasaru! Wake up before I shot you dead!"

A minute later...

The disrupted-sleeping saru rub his tender eyes before looking up at Sanzo's surly face. One good look at him tells fairly that he's fuming akin to a stale gas. This is not a very promising sign. Those people alienated to that 'look' would have been dead right now, but not Goku, because deep inside, he know, he felt it, that he had live with Sanzo for centuries.

How odd….. Goku thought, scratching his head. He doesn't need that thought now to haul him out of this mess!

"What do you want now, Sanzo?" he asked, puzzled.

What do i want? blush No!

Sanzo ignored this very obstructive question and his own hentai answer and asked instead.

"While you were sleeping, do you know what you did?" as soon as Goku chuckled, Sanzo stifle his answer with a deep scowl. Of course he was sleeping, how was he supposed to know?

"You ask me to bed you Do'aho. Are you aware what those fucking word insinuates!

Goku frowned. He dig from his head of heads all the possible reply he could get when a thought cross his mind." You've mention it once- that it is a sin thing to do without marriage, but Gojyo also told me he's done it several times which I think is absorb since that kappa isn't married to somebody and nobody wants to marry him too. But Hakkai said that it is a sweet thing to share if you love each other– but you also told me that lust is all that there is between it!"

His statement nearly outbalanced the monk's psyche. Is this monkey for real? Ow, he nearly forgot this saru's turning. That means that he's all grown-up now and could possibly remember all his tenets.

Goku grinned at his astonishment. Sanzo reaction earlier was a bit unusual than use to– whatever it means, it sure got Sanzo's interest. So, what couldn't he give for a little of Sanzo's attention?

"Sanzo? If I were to ask you again, would you say yes now?" he asked, while mustering up all his courage to do the impossible. He stands up and dash the stunned monk with a hug. Hmm.. Really, what lies behind a cold manner monk is a warm and flush body. Goku was getting the best time of his life with Sanzo when suddenly, a hand reach out to his shoulder and held it tightly. It was Sanzo's. It firmly pushed him away before it landed down on his head.

There was no doubt in his head that Sanzo will spank him right now, he was mentally preparing for the damages Sanzo will cause him, while browsing from his few options on how to explain these damages to Hakkai, and how he can avoid the Kappa laughing his head off again, but the shock of his life came when the monks hands didn't emitted violence. Sanzo touch his soft brown locks and let him experience a rare heartfelt caress, and stroke his hair like those crucial times when he feels down in the dumps and confuse. When his own doubts reach to a certain point of insecurity, or Homura's disconcerting remarks about his past and importance to his master – the touch would always render him numb – but him always ending up accepting. Like now. Goku wish he didn't pushed his luck, he'd rather accept Sanzo yells obscenities so those frightful things he'd always avoided would not be mention.

The slow clamor of rain outside did nothing to separate the master and his disciple. Then the impossible happen, the disciple cried. Sanzo let him go as the sounds of the rain outside rang painfully to his ear, the past gradually taking control of the monk.

Sanzo's detached expression was a giveaway. Goku's innocent heart started to fall. He should have known. Sanzo never wanted anything from him, even his touch; to him he was just a constant, klutz saru who always whine for food. But the guy had been too kind to dispatch him, yeah, he knows perfectly well that Sanzo's not a bad guy, hitting and firing guns at him and Gojyo were merely fronts, why, had he been a sadist both of them would probably be six feet under now... He hide his tears– too well for even Sanzo's excellent sense to miss. The rain continued playing the smoke screen to his downfall.

"Don't rush things Goku, don't" was the last word Goku heard from him before Sanzo bolted out of the room. He never understood what they meant.

_To Be Continued..._

Little reminder folks:

After that little incident at the forest? Was he forgiven already?

this line will be explain in chapter 3, if you were, kind of... wondering what it meant.

I just thought about experimenting with the moods. So expect humor and drama...okay?

Review!


	3. Goku's plight to earth

Title: My 18th Birthday Wish  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki isn't mine. I'm just borrowing its characters.

SOTC: Chapter 3 will be a short talk between Gojyo and Hakkai, and Chapter 4 will be in Tenkai.

Take not that Sanzo's group was traveling at chapter 1, before that, they had their shelter at a forest. What Gojyo's 'singing' now happened before they traveled, at the morning.

Authors notes: Sorry for the blabber in chap 2. I hope the Sanzo- alike Rukawa matter didn't bore anyone. And ow- submit your reviews!

CHAPTER 3: WHAT REALLY HAPPEN BACK AT THE FOREST

Earth scene #3

Gojyo sat at a nearby wooden window over viewing the small half moon. Surely, one green eyed man was waiting for Gojyo's confession when all of a sudden, Gojyo curse at something that had bothered his own thoughts. The rain outside was making a lot of annoying little sounds until it got even worse.

"We better retire to our own beds Gojyo, I think tomorrow suites-" Gojyo stopped the other youkai with his look. Strangely, Hakkai saw Gojyo blushed.

" Darn it man! A handsome guy like me is not likely to break a nittin promise! So just hold on your sit there and I'll sing, okey?! Just you swear you aint laughing after I finish" Gojyo raise his fist to confirm that his threats were serious at all while Hakkai's laughter was threatening to burst.

"Hai, hai Gojyo-san!"

Then Gojyo started to talk in trance.

Earlier that day...... back at the forest....

"Stupid monk and pet, where the hell are they!?" Gojyo muttered peevishly. He's impatient to get to the next town. "Damn corrupt monk, wont even give me a single smoke!" he had run out of his favorite Marlboro, and wants a refill as soon as possible. Therefore, here he was, searching for his two friends in this thick forest. Gojyo looked up above, noting that the bright sun was slowly starting to stretch out within the wide horizons of the clearing, and frowned. Sanzo is definitely not a person who would strike you as a slipshod. So to say, he could be demonstrating his daily rituals by now. Leaning against Hakuryuu, cursing them all for making him wait for their ass for too long and threatens to leave without them. And Goku, 'the lazy monkey' is not that stupid to keep Sanzo waiting. His temper is a must not see type ya know. And so, he had wondered why the both of them hasn't shown up yet!!!

When Gojyo turn right, he heard several footsteps slowly heading this way. Hoping that it belongs to his two friends, Gojyo immediately approached the direction, but unexpectedly, he trip over the roots of a big oak tree and feel off the grass face on.

"Fu$#%!"Gojyo cursed under his breathe.

Ha! Just how could his once beautiful life could turn out like this??!

At least to lessen the humiliation, Gojyo immediately stood up and dusted off the tiny tweeds and leaves that had gathered on his pants and undone his shirt. When he was about to leave the place and be hell with Goku and Sanzo, Gojyo suddenly heard a angry hiss followed by a soft moan of protest. Gojyo lifted one eyebrow. Only human beings could make that sound. But the real question was, were they here for a purpose, or they're just certainty lost? Cocky, but he's thinking otherwise, And so, Gojyo decided to hide behind the damn tree that made him trip a while ago.

The hissing came down to a halt. It wasn't hard for Gojyo to figure out what's happening. Damn well he knows what miracles they're doing there.

"Damn, I got curious to know who's making out in that thick forest, so I poke my head out!"

The party stops a few meters away from the youkai's hideout. He could see them now! While having a French kissing session, the blonde man on top was accompanying it with caresses, oh, they're– wait a minute, did he– Gojyo gaped when he finally recognized the couple leaning against the sturdy tree.

"Its the damn monk and the VERY INNOCENT saru!"

Gojyo looked at Hakkai with eyes of misfortune. "Did you know what I went through after that?! I nearly had a heatstroke!"

Hakkai clearly sees it. "Hai, hai Gojyo, calm down."

Gojyo didn't know whether to puke or collapse. 'Escape, Gojyo!' Astoundingly, all parts of his body agreed in no time. Gojyo run as fast as he could to escape. Hopefully, both of them where too attentive to each other to even notice a foreign presence. Afterwards that, Gojyo's mind literally went blank. Hakkai was humming a melody at the back of the wheels, whilst spotting Gojyo with a strange expression on his face.

"I recall asking you that time Gojyo. And I didn't know whether you're gaping or just ready to pass out that time. I tap you on your shoulders to stir you from you stupor but you still stayed silent. You only responded to the living when I kiss you." Hakkai said teasingly and Gojyo blushed again for the second time around.

"Darn man! Stop making fun of me!"

Gojyo was very much eager to prolong the kiss thus raising his hands to cup Hakkai's head.

But by pure luck or just merely adding the tribulation of the ero-kappa, Sanzo and Goku arrived.

Goku could not believe his eyes. Gojyo and Hakkai, kissing?!! He take a quicker look at Sanzo, expecting to see him at LEAST dumb struck a bit but the monk, he was still looking evasive like he had known the affair ages ago!!

When both Gojyo and Hakkai notice the intrusion, they separated immediately. Sanzo merely snorted and step ahead.

During the whole trip, Sanzo kept glancing at Goku. He pretended to be fast asleep when in fact; all he ever did was to take every part of him into his memory. Foreign emotions keep assailing him until he was in euphoria. So, did that kiss do him good? Sanzo thought about it for a good 1 hour until he had his answer. Yes, it did him good, says his heart, but his mind contradicted and said it just fucking added more to his_ FUCKING CONFUSION. _ At the end, Sanzo did nothing to resist the feeling.. _Later.... _

END OF Flashback 

Present......

Hakkai looked preoccupied for a moment before his expression shifted to concern. He was guessing the same thing that Sanzo felt earlier that day, his confusion. He voice out his thoughts to Gojyo, and the latter nodded in agreement. Despites Gojyo's devil-may-care attitude, he still knows how complex Sanzo's mind works. In fact, tell was no telling the man. Both of them just hopes that a good outcome pops-out tomorrow, but they were also bracing themselves for the worst to come.... Just hope the providence was on their sides now...

**----------------------------------- Authors Notes**

This part doesn't merely comprise of _Flashbacks _but also the present reactions of Gojyo and Hakkai's. You'll easily identify it with the asterisk I put after and b4 the sentences and the 'Arial Unicode Ms' I used instead of the Default Or Times New Roman.

The last paragraph of the Flashback was bout Sanzo. Gojyo doesn't know bout it. This flashback also explains why Sanzo keep glancing at Goku at the trip (Chapter 1).

To Be Continued...

####


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My 18th Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: Saiyuki isn't mine. I'm just borrowing its characters.

Authors notes: Goku is the one with Sanzo and Goku' on Tenkai.

Chapter 4: Goku's plight

_Morning_

Walking across the broad lawn to the wide range of rare flowers he had adored so much, Goku' contemplated on how magnificent they looked at the crack of dawn. At this time of day, their scent seem to scatter more, further reminding him of how beautiful Tenkai is and how peaceful it would be without the bothersome people in it. Such reproachful individuals hardly cares to understand, but not all of them, Goku' thoughtfully said, remembering one tall blonde-haired person with a rough personality and a mad paper-whacker fan. Konzen. His sun, his master, his savior... his love? Was there anything left that he can hide? Perhaps what Ken-chan had told him has to do with his irrepressible affection towards the Prince of mercy. He tried to help. But cannot he think of any un-hentai plans!

Yeah, before Goku had reach this paradise he'd finally solve the puzzle of Konzen's outburst earlier. Goku blushed, remembering how'd he press on the blonde to buy him that 'present'. It turns out the latter was the suppose to be 'present', and knowing that, had voice his disapproval.

'But, couldn't he act more nicely towards him? That cockroach just trick him into doing it! Goku thought indignantly. But that's asking too much, isn't it? Konzen is Konzen. Consideration was out of his vocabulary.

Goku nodded in silent conformity before starting to move again.

The distance he was walking on had gone unnoticed to him until he felt the grounds that he was walking on. It was soft and and he has to raise his heels a little bit higher to take a step. When he looked down to inspect, the waters of the beach greeted him. He was standing in the middle of the sea! Scratching in bewilderment, the young man started to step ashore. But strangely enough, after reaching the shore, Goku felt something touch his heart and in return his hands reach out towards that empty space in front of him.

To his pure astonishment and horror, the space distorted and he saw a hand draw out halfway from his own. Flabbergasted by this incident, Goku promptly jerk his hands out of the dimension and gape when he saw his hands soaked...

Goku lifted his arms, safety measures totally forgotten as he curiously licked the substance. Only to find out that it wasn't just water but rain.

"What is tt-this?" the young heretic said stammering, hearing the hard bang of his heart and clutch it in fear. Tenkai isn't raining— in fact; the sun was starting to dazzle the wide clearing of the beach. Proving only that it is not a part of Heavens anymore but a strange one... could it be earth? But-- how could that be!

"I don't know! I-I've to find Ten-chan first! I'll asked him!" and Goku run across the sand in haze hoping to find Ten--chan in his library to inquire about his weird experience at the beach.

---- Earth ------ night-------

He scampered down the road endlessly, mindless of the fact that he was nearly hit by a speeding vehicle and the driver was madly blowing his tanks on him . It got pass him— the busy streets, the crowd, the noise, none of those chronicled in his mind, all he ever cared about was to be left alone and silently repent. He spotted an abandon building ahead, and without a thought or two, Goku slowed down the slippery steps down to the beach and headed towards the small building. It was an old warehouse, Goku presume, by the mere tools he'd observe that age as old as time. It was a perfect place for an imperfect person like him to find. He was glad to be in seclusion now.

He settled down the ground, slightly leaning against the thick wall. He didn't felt fatigue earlier but now he was. Now he was. Goku jerk his nyobou out of nowhere and without so much a thought started darting its end to the downpour. His weapon was a tool of destruction, didn't actually know he could occupy himself with it...and in no time, the young lad had already established his footing on the white sand fighting off some invincible enemy in the heat of lightning's synchronized attacks and raging downpour.

Yes, Goku's on a beach right now. And at this moment in time was engage in self skirmishing.

When it seems that he cannot move a single muscle anymore, Goku breaks off. His almost lifeless form lay sprawled to the ground. Then he sign. How long has it been since he spent some quality time with his self? Too long for him to even remember, Goku said admittedly. He has been with Sanzo most of the time and hadn't bother with the inner tête-à-tête.

Luckily, he still has this. Goku's hands stirred to touch his heart. It beats a thousandths time every minute and it beats only to him. How romantically stupid, he said to himself. His touch lingered there and then he noted the rapid beating of his heart. And sooner than he can say "food!", a small dimension unbolted right in front of his face. An inviting hand emerge from his eyes and he had to slap his face a couple of times to know if he was dreaming or not. And it hurts!

Without really considering pros and cons, Goku extended his own. But in a fleeting moment, like that of a scared cat finally taking precautions, those brown hands same as his own was pulled back. Then the dimension cursorily vanished.

"W-H-A-T I-N - MOTHER 'S NAME IS THAT !" Goku slap his cheeks again and again until it aches comparably to a sore thumb. Flabbergasted by this incident, he resolute to unearth the mystery of its occurrence.

"I need to know what is that!" but he was dreading the thought of going back and then meeting Sanzo with a crunch forehead, and another reason to hit him like child again.

And so Goku decided to leave the fate to this...

"Go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back go back, not go back, NOT GO BACK! Argh! How am I suppose to know what just happen here! I need to go back and ask Hakkai!"

I don't know if your familiar w/ this, but in our place if you cant decide what decision to pick, the alternative way's to use your hands, if you're aging sixteen for example, count yes or no alternatively, then you'll end up with what we Think is the best choice. Its usually effective when your birthdays just a few winks away.

"But what if... I sneak into Hakkai's room! Surely Sanzo's asleep right-" it would take a miracle to find Sanzo sleeping right now, with the rain and all.. .." THE RAIN!" only then did Goku notice his muddy looks, and how-how drench his clothes are! He was certainly sure without needing to look at himself at the mirror, that he looked like a total mess.

Goku finally made a decision. He's going back.

and I always go against the result of the counting , especially when I love to do the stuff ( that just needs a little shoving?) and then I ended up with a no? Heck! I'll dislodge anything even if I had to! Which is not serving the purpose of the counting thingy. But really, I just do that for a second opinion. But it usually do the trick for it will make you carry out things that your hesitating to do.

Previously, we looked over Goku's hindsight, right? So Lets go to Sanzo. To the mean, cruel, heartless, cold, inconsiderate— Ouch! Ouch! Teme Sanzo! Sanzo whacks ejra — UGLY MONK!

Sanzo: pulls trigger of his gun and shot it 0.5 cm away from ejra's head

Needless to mention it, Sanzo was in a foul mood. Not because of what I said, mind you, but of what happen between him and Goku.

The monkey had ran off, to where, Sanzo was oblivious. Goku went away because of him, of what he'd done without regret. Because he was quite sure, that boy need not his kiss, but initiated it out of pure curiosity with that thing starting with "S". Christ, he was just turning eighteen! What the hell did he turn out to? A hentai monster? This is surely suspected by that Kappa!

Sighing heavily, he climbed out of his bed and went to the door. He needs to find Goku this instant.

Sanzo waited. An hour pass, somebody entered the Inn.

Sanzo watch Goku slowly tapping the double doors to open. He crept inside at a snail's pace and looked around. But Sanzo raise his eyebrows when the lad dash towards the flowering pot below the stairs and hide himself there. He was guessing the boy nearly wish he could fly. Sanzo was at the apex of the stairs then when Goku took his first step.

Goku grin, feeling himself the next Einstein, but when he saw Sanzo at the top of the stairs. With ? in his head, he froze.

"Baka— "Sanzo said, his eyes piercing the young man.

Goku had full gulps of air. "San-zo?"

"Why are you sneaking?"

"Am- I'm not sneaking! Definitely not sneaking. Just making sure I didn't wake anybody up." the boy said.

"Why are you still up Sanzo? You need something? You want to talk?" he said out of nowhere that even Sanzo was startled.

Sanzo can sense danger before it even starts. This is one. But what was he doing here waiting for him anyway? The danger?

He decided to go for an alibi. "Go down saru. Fetch me a pack of my usual smoke." he said fatly. An obliging but confuse Goku strolled away.

With 2 packs of cigarettes on his hands Goku ambled soundlessly inside Sanzo's room. Sanzo was scowling hard/sitting at the chair near the windowpane, but he lit a new cigar, raising a fuss over the young man. He's smoking? But he- Goku inadvertently noted a pack of cigarettes lying idly next to the table. It was chock-full and some pieces were even left lying in slapdash.

Sanzo expertly perceive his suspicious charge in front of him." You didn't see the door, Goku?" he asked sarcastically.

Goku pointed out his cigarettes. Two can play this game. "Those are cigarettes aren't they, Sanzo? Why did you lie to me?" he fired back.

Sanzo drew away from his pet's plucky tone. Something was telling him this conversation was pre-destine to be a clash of dispute. "I instructed you to run an errand baka. Not to charge me of any childish beliefs" he said in a more or less monotone voice. He kept his eye contact to dare him to contravene.

Goku grimace inwardly at the unvoiced challenge. Sanzo hardly concedes with anybody else's opinion unless his. Also, his rate of stubbornness unrivaled any logician in the world. But-

_Its now or never Goku... tell him you're all grown up now! _

The young one turned to his guardian up front, "That's not childish Sanzo. I'm aware we're both eager to give each other a cold-shoulder tonight. Well, it's time to face the music. I'm a grown up now and I'm entitled to kiss anybody whom I'm interested. You got my point?"

Sanzo stared at Goku for a long time, then cursed inwardly.

'I made a mistake by allowing you a centimeter close to me, saru.'

"Stop this silly game."

Goku was hurt. Game? _He loves Sanzo! And this- this more intimate connection isn't a game to him. Surely it isn't to him?_

With such thoughts in mind, Goku widened his eyes, stretched out his hands, and exclaimed, " Do you feel that's only your purpose? Well, Tis not to me Sanzo! You only believe that. Say that. I cant, I—" he halted.

"Can you train me how to smoke? That overweening ero-cockroach's chafing makes me puke. Can you believe it? He was puffing that thing like tomorrow doesn't exist anymore!" Goku said to break away from his words. He was about to profess his love for him hadn't he taken a hold of himself.

_Is this the saru I raise? _Sanzo asked to himself. _No, it isn't. _

This cheerful Goku is fallacy. Sanzo can tell just by the boy's over exultance. His mouth set in a determined line. He wasn't about to be fooled now. "Were not done yet, saru. You're just about to let me know further of your rights, had you forgotten that a sexual right entails the acumen of an adult? Don't be rude and divulge into another topic to your own liking."

The blossoming person within Goku withdrew and what resurfaced was the last scrap of the once innocent child Sanzo took care for the last years. "Nai! Sanzo! That droopy-eyed cockroach deserves some thrashing! We can settled that some other time!"

Sanzo regarded him for the longest time. When the monk let go of the more pressing subject, Goku realized he wasn't as important as he thought he was to Sanzo. But Goku refuse to let go of his composure, although it was just for the show.

Feeling almost nervous, Goku pass him a single stick, silently coaxing Sanzo to lit the material for him. Goku had been so keen in observing him that he didn't realize he had been watched. Sanzo expression becomes unwary as his pet became more engross in his craft, mimicking how he'd blown the stuff earlier, mastering how to lit it a couple of seconds later.

Goku was to pluck another stick again when Sanzo's reprimanding hands stop him. "That's enough saru. Next lesson is not until you learn how to knock."

Goku silently nodded. But before retiring to bed- he excuse himself to the monk. Sanzo didn't stop him as always.

The young man trudged few centimeters away before reaching Hakkai's room. When Sanzo let him go, it was like there was a silent agreement between them not to broach that subject anymore. Sanzo wasn't interested with it anyway. The blonde never entertains relationship anyway. Like that. Just like that. And Sanzo expects him to wash all of his emotions and drain it... can he even forget what happen back then in the forest? Oh, everything is just so unfair!

Goku tap the door furiously, expecting a response but nothing came. "How could I be so inconsiderate for disturbing Hakkai's sleep? I'm so selfish," and with that he stop. His crying was now reduced to helpless sobs, as he was trying to calm himself. Where can he find help? There's nobody else in this goddamnn world he could speak in confidence to except Hakkai and Gojyo!

'_Yearning for help is pathetic, you only got yourself, your alone now, Goku. Not a soul wants you, and nobody needs you_' he said whilst his tears ran heavily down his cheeks. Goku sprawled feebly to the ground, then propelled his knees and lean against the wall for support. Even his tears didn't gave any consolation as his thoughts wanders off to one violet-eyed monk.

_I gave all my love for you to like Sanzo. I'm willing to take any crumbs of your affection 'til it grows to love. I'm willing to wait_— _if that's what it takes you to see me. _

Cant you see me Sanzo? Really _see_ me?"

Goku's eyes glazed over slightly. He cannot possibly take force affection nor plain gentleness. What if time comes that he'll be needing more than that? This amethyst-eyed monk cant prevent his pain now, nor in the future.

Just then the door opened and green eyes and black hair appeared.

"Goku?" a slurry voice called from behind. "What are you doing there? Its cold-come inside." Hakkai said, helping him to his feet before calling Gojyo. "Get some blankets Gojyo. His cloths are soaked."

A major fuss was taking over the place. Hakkai orders everything that he could think of while Gojyo whines for owning only one good-looking body. Facing a hot chocolate cup and a plate of sweets, Goku lowered his face towards the ground and thank Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Its 3 in the morning and that bags in your eyes looks terrible. Tell me Goku, did you really had any sleep?" Hakkai asked in a mother hen manner.

"No- I mean, Sanzo-" Goku stammered.

Gojyo blurted his suspicion out in the open.

"Ah- the crooked monk booted the saru out of his room again! So he goes around and ended up with us! Tsk Hakkai, we're quite nice for a Samaritan, aren't we?"

Goku made a face. He doesn't care if his nose was already resembling a tomato.

"Che, ero-baka-kappa! I wasn't thinking of you in the first place! The face of the cockroach shouting of his goodwill! Its Hakkai who's good and not you!".

Hakkai's just smiled while the Kappa jumps out of his seat to grip Goku's neck. Gojyo was tall and Goku was inexorably tough. Gojyo advantage works for him and the latter's strength also rivals him to give him a good hit. When both was quite out of breath and oddly contented, they stop. That's the time Hakkai made a move.

Hakkai crouched down to Goku's level on the floor "Goku, do you want to have a word with me?" he asked solemnly.

Goku's attention was sidetracked from the redhead guy and he nodded his head silently at him. Gojyo dawns a serious talk about to ensue and made a red herring for himself.

"I'm going straight off to that egotistical bastard's room. I'll make sure to ask that monk what he'd done to you saru. So enjoy the chat- take care of Hakkai for me".

Gojyo patted his brown mane in tacit support before setting off to the door. The young boy was touch by his friend's love once again that a tear trickled down his face. Hakkai wipe the small trinket of gratitude away and share a smile with him. Goku felt relief sweep away almost all the soreness in his body and only his heart was left in misery. It was their friendship that makes this world's pain— a lesser pain.

"Hakkai. Is it possible to see a portal to another's world?"

**TBC**

Review!


End file.
